


I Have To Take This

by MyPeopleSkillsAreRusty14



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski’s Name is Noah, The original characters are not important, Theo is a badass, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPeopleSkillsAreRusty14/pseuds/MyPeopleSkillsAreRusty14
Summary: I don’t know how to write a summary but here it goes:Liam and Theo have been dating in secret for 1 month, ever since the Ghost Riders left. This was the happiest month of Liam’s life. But then something happened. Theo got sick. Will the pack find out about their relationship? What’s wrong with Theo? How much does Dr. Deaton know? Read to find out!Oh and season 6B doesn’t exist here.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Jackson Whittemore/Ethan, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This is my first fic so please comment what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome! Because season 6B would make it difficult for me to have what I want happen happen 6B doesn’t exist in this. Also I (sadly) don’t own Teen Wolf it any of it’s amazing characters/plot! Enjoy!

When it happened, Liam Dunbar was running down the field, ball cradled in the net of his stick. He vaulted over the defender and streaked towards the goal, feeling like he could fly. The crowd seemed to hold its breath as he geared up for his shot.

In Out In Out. His breaths came in pants as he swung the stick, picturing exactly where it would go, straight passed the goalie and into the net. He pulled his arm back and then, out of the blue, WHOLETTHEDOGSPUTWHOWHOWHOWHOLETTHEDOGSOUT, he swung and missed. Disappointed, he almost forgot about the ringing until he thought ’Wait a second, that’s MY phone!!’ A second later he remembered that that’s his ringtone for Scott McCall his Alpha and older brother figure, he thought the song was perfect for the older werewolf, and was curious as to what he wanted. Coach Finstick (or Coach as he was referred to as) screamed “WHAT WAS THAT DUMBAR? I COULD SHOOT BETTER THAN THAT IN MY SLEEP WHEN I WAS 5!!!” The load shout from Coach snapped Liam out of his thoughts. Then, just as quickly as it started, the music cut out, leaving the stadium with only the crowds’ cheers for noise. Figuring that Scott wasn’t calling about anything important Liam shrugged it off and set back up, determined to make up for his earlier mistake. The ref blew his whistle, the high pitched noice hurting his sensitive werewolf ears. He immediately jumped into action grabbing the ball and starting the long sprint up the field. As he was running he saw that his teammate, Gwen, was open so he passed to her and then she shot and scored! As he was running over to congratulate her on her awesome goal another song cut through the crisp night air. The one blaring Eye of the Tiger. He recognized this as his ringtone for Malia, an inside joke started between the two of them after the Ghost Riders. After the Ghost Riders Scott, Malia, Lydia and Stiles all decided to stay in Beacon Hills for the tine being. After the Ghost Riders (he says that a lot huh) Liam and Hayden broke up, as she realized Beacon Hills wasn’t the right place for her. For a while he was broken hearted, believing he would never find another love again, but then he became closer Theo to of all people and realized that he was in love with the formerly-evil Chimera. After one too many fights he accidentally confessed his feelings to the other boy. Scared of rejection, Liam had hidden away for a whooping two days before Theo found him and told him he felt the same. Liam was the happiest he had ever been for the first 3 months of their relationship, thinking that nothing could go wrong. Little did he know what would happen next...

TWO MONTHS EARLIER

Liam and Theo were relaxing comfortably in bed, enjoying the early morning bliss that comes with waking up next to one you love, when all of a sudden Theo jumped up “I think I’m gonna be sick” he shouted sprinting to the bathroom. Worried for his boyfriend, Liam followed, and rubbed Theo’s back as he emptied his stomach. “What is going on Theo?” Liam asked, voice full with concern. “I- bleh- don’t know” came Theo’s wobbly response. This had been happening for 3 days. Every morning Theo would run to the bathroom and spend a solid 30 minutes puking his guts out. Liam was really starting to get worried. “That’s it! I’m taking you to Deaton’s!” Theo opened his mouth to protest but ended up leaning over the bowl again. “I don’t care if the pack finds out! You’re sick and need to get help!” That was the catch. As happy as they were behind closed doors, Theowas scared the pack would hate him, so they kept their relationship a secret. Liam understood his boyfriend’s fears so he went along with it. But recently they had started discussing coming out to the pack. Theo leaned upon and softly said “Okay.” Liam jumped up to get Theo’s truck keys. Because of his IED Liam technically wasn’t supposed to drive but he figured this was a exception, his boyfriend could be dying for fucks’ sake! They hopped in the truck and sped off in the direction do the animal clinic.

TIME-SKIP TO 15 MINUTES LATER

Liam jumped out of the drivers seat and ran over to Theo’s side, opening up the door and helping his boyfriend out. Theo, in a teasing tone, said “Chivalry isn’t dead huh baby wolf?” Liam laughed but quickly stopped when he saw that Theo still looked kind of green.They walked into the animal clinic, bell on the door jingling merrily. “How may I help you today boys?” Deaton’s voice rang out form the back. Liam looked at Theo, silently asking him is he wanted Liam to take charge on this one. Theo shook his head and said “I haven’t been feeling too good lately, I’ve been throwing up ever morning.” Deaton walked out of the exam area and made a beckoning motion with his hand “Come on back. You too Liam.” Obediently, the werewolf and Chimera walked into the back and Theo sat on on the metal exam table. Deaton took one look at him and shook his head . “I’m going to ask you some questions. Is that okay Theo?” “Yes. I just want to know what’s wrong.” Deaton pulled out a clipboard and began asking about Theo’s other symptoms. 

TIME-SKIP BECAUSE THE AUTHOR DOESN’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MEDICINE

A few minutes later Deaton set the clipboard down, a frown on his face. After seeing his expression I frantically asked “Do you know what’s wrong? Is he okay? Ohmygod is he dying? He’s dying isn’t he?!” I started breathing fast and almost shifted when I heard Theo’s voice “Liam! Little Wolf look at me! Focus on my voice. That’s it baby I’m okay.” With a shaky breath Liam calmed down, the presence of his anchor soothing his frayed nerves. They looked at Deaton who started “I think I might know what’s wrong with Theo. But to be sure, he’ll have to do a couple of tests. Is that okay?” Both Deaton and I looked at Theo who nodded his head “What tests? I’m good with whatever I just want to feel better.” Deaton reaches into a drawer and pulled out a weird little stick thing. “Theo, take this into the bathroom and pee on it.” Theo gave him a look like Deaton had grown two heads but shrugged and took the stick. He came out a minute later with the test in his hand. Deaton nodded approvingly and announced “Now we wait.” 

TIME-SKIP BECAUSE THE AUTHOR IS LAZY

Fifteen minutes later Deaton picked up the test with gloves fingers and made a “Mmmhmm” sound. Liam looked at him worriedly and asked “‘Mmmhmm?’ Mmmhmm good or Mmhmm bad?” Ignoring the frantic beta Deaton turned to Theo “I have two more questions. These are slightly personal but bear with me” Theo nodded hesitantly. Deaton’s next words were NOT what either of them were expecting, “Have you had sex with a male supernatural anytime within 6-8 weeks ago?” Confused, Theo answered “Yes...?” Liam could hear the question mark in his boyfriend’s voice. Deaton spoke up asking “With or without a condom?” At this point Liam could have been mistaken for a tomato. Theo, who was less likely to blush at the mention of sex responded “Without. Why?” Deaton took a deep breath and asked to Theo to sit down in the table. “So I might as well start from the beginning. After the Ghost Riders left Melissa and I looked through the Dread Doctors’ Operating Theator.” Theo tensed that the mention of the people who had held him captive since he was 9 years old. Paying Theo’s reaction no mind Deaton continued “When we were looking through the Drad Doctors’ files we came across some interesting information. When they were experimenting on you they added something they didn’ttell you about. They gave you the ability to get pregnant in the hopes to make more Chimeras easier. They died before they could test their experiment but from what you’re describing to me I would have to say it did work and that you’re pregnant now.” Theo and Liam started at him mouths open. Finally Theo spoke up “Do you know for sure?” Deaton nodded. “I had you take a pregnancy test, which came up positive.” Theo started stammering “I-I-I’m-WE’RE-gonna be DADS!” Turning to Liam he continued “that is if you want to. I will understand if you don’t.” With those words the spell keeping Liam place broke and he jumped at his boyfriend hugging him. “We’re gonna be DADS! Theo can you believe this? Of course I want to do this with you!” Thinking over his words Liam added “That is if you want to. I would NEVER force you to do something you don’t want to, this is your choice and I completely support whatever you decide.” Theo looked up at Liam tears swimming in his eyes “I want to keep the baby.” Then Liam closed the distance between them, crashing their lips together run a kiss. Right before things started to get steamy Deaton cleared his throat. “I’m very happy for you.” He started in a clear, steady tone. “I’m sending you home with some vitamins that will help keep you and the baby healthy. I would like you to know that this will NOT be a normal pregnancy. It will take only about 2 months.” Nodding the couple thanked Deaton and took the vitamins, hopping in Theo’s truck to drive back to Liam’s house, where Theo had been starting ever since the Ghost Riders left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Holy shït! People actually read my story! Here’s another update because I wrote another chapter. I will not be on any updating schedule, I just write when I’m bored but I promise I will not abandon this story. One more thing, unless otherwise said so, this is in the present time aka the game

“It’s the Eye if the Tiger the thrill of the fight Rising up to the challenge of our rival” blared across the field. Liam’s head snapped up towards the sound and he jogged over to the sidelines “Coach!” He yelled towards the man in question “What do you want Dumbar?” Liam had to surppress a growl at the nickname. “My phone’s ringing! Can I check it?” Coach turned to Liam and in a patronizing tone said “Sure Dumbar! Check your phone! It’s not like we’re in the middle of a game or anything! GET YOUR ASS ON THE FIELD!” Liam mumbled a “yes Coach” and ran out to set up. The music stopped. Liam was starting to get worried. First Scott than Malia called him? Something must be wrong. ‘Can’t be that bad’ he thought ‘They would come and get me in person... Right?” Shaking his head he got back into The Zone. 

ONE MONTH EARLIER 

Liam woke to a quiet sobbing. The fog cleared from his head and he rolled over and softly asked “Theo, what’s wrong? Why are you crying” he walked over to the side of the bed where his boyfriend was sitting, crying. “I-I d- don’t know.” Came the shaky response. Liam, knowing Theo better than that by now continued on “Come on baby, I know you better than that. What’s really bothering you?” “This pregnancy is almost half over. In about a month we’re gonna be dads!” Seeing Liam’s confused expression he added “And I’m really happy about that. But your pack still doesn’t know. What if they hate me. No, they DO hate me! And with good reason!” Seeing the look on Theo’s face broke Liam’s heart. “They don’t hate you. And even if they did, they would stop hating you the second they saw you! You’ve changed so much! You’re not a bad guy anymore! And, you’re my boyfriend. I love you and they will to. If they don’t, we’ll leave.” “Yo-you mean that?” “With all of my small, angry heart.” At that Theo laughed. “Come on, lets get some sleep. Tomorrow’s a big day.” Tomorrow. They were planning on telling the pack about them and their baby. Liam’s parents didn’t know. Theo was definitely bigger than he was a month ago but with a few extra T-shirts and a hoodies hid that pretty well. Liam was scared as to what they’d say but figured he would tell his pack first, so he’d have a support system in case things go badly with his parents. 

The Next Day, At 5:00 PM

Liam kisses his mom on the cheek and waved good-bye to his stepdad. David Geyer was a doctor at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, the same hospital Scott’s mom worked at. Liam’s mom, Jenna Geyer, also worked at the hospital. David was a surgeon while Jenna worked as a children’s doctor. They weren’t home often but he was okay with it. It made being a teenage werewolf with a pregnant boyfriend easier. He snickered at the thought. ‘What is my life’ he wondered with a smile. As crazy as it was he knew he wouldn’t change it for the world. A loud HONK sounded from outside, along with Theo’s shout of “C’MON LIAM! WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!” It was Pack Night, a tradition started after the Ghost Riders by Scott to bring the pack together. A few months after Mr. Douglas died a few people returned it Beacon Hills. Derek Hale, and older werewolf that was friends with Scott, Jackson who returned from London with the last person, Ethan. Ethan and Jackson met in London and started dating not long after. That pairing surprised a lot of people Lydia not being one of them. (That girl was too smart for her own good) She just laughed and said “I thought you’d never figure it out”. Liam thought they were a good, strong couple. Theo quickly bonded with both of them over their pasts as “evil”. They became known as the “Devil Trio” pranking all of the pack members and dancing in the chaos they caused. Liam was happy that Theo made friends but was so happy with their pranking ways, as he ended up on the wrong side of those pranks way too often. “-iam!” “LIAM” the beta turned to look at Theo, who was staring at him looki bc annoyed. “What?” “You were completely zoned out. I’ve been calling your name for 5 minutes!” They jumped out of the car and walked up the driveway to Scott’s house, bickering in that way they do. Liam grabber Theo’s hand and took a breath. “Ready?” “Lets do this” they stepped into the house and everyone’s heads turned to them. “There they are! We’ve been wait-why are you holding hands?” That was Stiles and now that he mentioned it, everyone looked that their joined hands. Looking at each pack member’s shocked expression in turn it was Theo who found his voice first, flashing his eyes he growled “Liam and I have been together for two months now. I love him and don’t care if you hate me. You hurt him in any way and I’ll show you why they used to call me the Perfect Evil.” Scott recovered from his shock first calming Theo with a “Woah! Woah! I’m actually really happy for you guys! No need to get violent!” Nodding Lydia also spoke up “Me too!” Mason handed a smirking Corey a $10 bill. “What?! Corey and I bet they were together. I thought they didn’t know they liked each other, Corey bet they did! No reason to look at us like that! We’re happy for them!” Corey pilled his boyfriend close, still smirking. They looked at Derek who shrugged “I couldn’t care less.” Jackson and Ethan just laughed and claimed that they already knew. Malia grumbled that they deserved each other’ whatever that meant. Theo relaxed and was about to sit down with Liam when Stiles’ voice rang out. “You can’t seriously be okay with this! Guys! This is Theo! Mr. Kill-His-Entire-Pack-For-Their-Power-And-Kill-Scott! Have you all forgotten!” Liam ran over to Theo, who was slowly moving towards three exit. To Theo he whispered, “It’s ok. I forgive and everyone does too. Don’t listen to Stiles let me handle it.” Turning to Stiles he said “Insult my boyfriend again and I’ll show you why you need to lock me up!” Under his fierce glare (and those of all the others) Stiles deflated, nodding. “Now that that’s over, Jurassic Park?” Everyone cheered. Liam turned to Theo, “I can cuddle you right?” Theo chuckled. “Yes baby wolf, you can cuddle me”.

TIME-SKIP TO MIDNIGHT

Theo pulled Liam over to the bathroom. “Do you want to tell them about the..” looking at his stomach. “Only if you’re okay with it.” Nodding, Theo lead Liam back into Scott’s living room. Liam looked at his boyfriend, silently asking him who should say it. As his answer, Theo opened his mouth and started “Hey guys. We have one more announcement.” Everyone looked at him, slightly annoyed as they all wanted to sleep already. More times the not, Pack Night ended with a group sleepover. Well for everyone other than Melissa, who went to her own bed, and Derek who went back to his loft. Various versions of “What” rang out through the living room. Theo took a breath “I’m pregnant.” The complete silence that came over the group was something that had never happened before. Mason broke the silence with a “You’re WHAT?” “He’s pregnant” replied Liam defensively stepping in front of his chimera. Theo growled at him and shoved him out of the way. That sparked chucked from everyone. Liam just poured and stood off the the side. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did this happen?” Liam couldn’t tell exactly who it was but looked at Theo to-yet again- take over and answer that. “The Dread Doctors” was Theo’s clipped response. Everyone just nodded and offered their congratulations to the couple. “If there’s anything you need, just ask.” Thats was Melissa, who then stood up and headed to bed. Derek nodded and left, also ready for bed. This left just the teenagers. Scott spoke next. “We’re throwing u guys a baby shower!” Picking up his laptop, immediately looked up baby stuff and started squealing. (A/N: fuck stereotypes.Scott is a baby guy.) Everyone just chuckled, used to Scott’s puppy-dog-ness. Happy, they all fell asleep in a big dog pile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: All puns are 100% intended! Remember to send kudos and comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you so much for reading! Remember to leave kudos and comment!

They lost. Not surprising, but sad. Liam, despite the werewolf powers, was exhausted. The team dragged themselves off the field and into the locker rooms. Liam and all the other boys went into the showers, needing to wash off the game. As he was showering Liam couldn’t help but wonder what Scott and Malia needed. Malia called about 5 minutes before the game ended, but no one else called so nothings wrong, right? Liam wasn’t sure so he figured he’d make an extra effort to talk to Scott when he gets back. The locker room was silent, excluding the sound of the showers, until a loud “I’m the Invisible Man. I’m the invisible Man. Incredible how you can. See right through me!” Liam finished up his shower and rushed out, trying to grab his phone. Mason had found that ringtone hilarious for his boyfriend, Corey not so much. Liam cursed when he saw he missed the call. He shrugged ‘Nothing I can do about it. I’ll call them back when I get back to Scott’s’. He would say when he gets home but that’s a complicated thing for him.

TWO WEEK EARLIER 

Liam was wrong before. THIS is the happiest he’d ever been. He had his amazing boyfriend next to him, his pack supported his relationship and was happy for him, and he was gonna be a dad! He was still shaken up about that. Who wouldn’t be? He’s a 18-year-old werewolf with a pregnant 19-year-old Chimera boyfriend! Liam’s just happy he has his pack. They had been amazing. They even threw Theo a baby shower! They stored all of the baby stuff at Scott’s, as Liam’s parents still didn’t know. Laying here, in the dark quiet room with the love of his life next to him, Lima decided it was time to tell his parents. After all, the baby could come any time after two weeks from now. Nodding to himself Liam finalized his decision ‘It’s time to tell them.’ With that final thought, he slipped into a deep sleep. 

TIME-SKIP TO 10:00 AM

Liam awoke to his boyfriend shaking him. “Liam. Liammmm! Wake up!” Liam shot yo. “What’s wrong? Is it the baby?!” Liam heard agasp come from the door. He looked over and saw his parents standing there. He blushed and said “You probably want an explanation.” Nodding, his parents left the doorway and went downstairs. Liam turned to the Chimera and apologized “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know they were there.” Theo thought it over for a second then nodded. “It’s okay baby wolf. Let’s go fact the music.” Getting out of bed, the couple made their way to the stairs and went into the living room where Liam’s parents were waiting. “Liam. What did you mean by ‘baby’? Is there something you’d like to tell us?” To this Liam shakily replies “Mom, Dad, I’ve been keeping some things from you. One, I’m a werewolf Tw-“ “YOU’RE A WHAT!” “A werewolf Mom.” “Liam, you’re too old to believe in that stuff.” Liam look at his dad. “I can prove it.” And with that he shifted, letting his werewolf features shine through. He shifted back. His parent were in shock. He figured now was as good a time as any to continue so he did. “Theo’s a Chimera. As scientifically created were creature. Because of the experiments preformed on him by the Dread Doctors, we discovered that Theo could get pregnant. You’re gonna be grandparents!” Liams mom looked at his stepdad. “Can we have a minute?” “Of course! Come on Liam, let’s go.” With that Theo jumped up-well as much as someone as pregnant as he was could, and dragged Liam out. 

TIME-SKIP TO 10 MINUTES LATER

After a long time Liam’s parents called them back in. Liam didn’t like the look on their faces. “Liam. You need to put the baby up for adoption.” Liam’s stepdad announced. Liams mouth dropped open and he could smell that Theo was getting angry. Theo opened his mouth and said, “Actually, that’s our decision.” Liam’s mother spoke up, a hard look in her eyes. “You’re living under our roof, and we say you can’t keep this baby. If you want to keep that thing then you have to leave. I won’t stand for this.” Liam turned to Theo, tears in his eyes. “Come on baby. I’ll get our things” Looking his parents in the eyes he said “We’re leaving. We’re also keeping the baby and there’s nothing you can do.” With that the couple walked back upstairs and started to gather their things “I’m so sorry, Liam. This is all my fault. I’ll leave, you stay!” “Theo, I love you and if they say that we can’t keep the baby and live here, I’m going with you.” They grabbed the rest of their stuff and put it in Theo’s truck. “To Scott’s?” “To Scott’s.” 

TIME-SKIP TO SCOTT’S HOUSE

After Liam and Theo explained their situation to Scott and his mom, they looked pissed. “What are they thinking! The ya re your parents! They shouldn’t do this! You can stay here, in Issac’s old room.” Theo opened his mouth to protest, Mrs McCall has done so much for then already, but she put her hand up “This is final. Go get your stuff.” They didn’t bring much, just clothes and some other necessities that fit into two bags each. They grabbed their bags, well Liam grabbed their bags, he wasn’t about to let his pregnant boyfriend carry the bags. Theo looked at him and said “I can carry that.” With his Murder Glare, but Liam our his foot down “You’ve only got a few weeks at most before the baby, you can help out the clothes away.” With a last icy look, Theo walked back in the house. 

TIME-SKIP TO A FEW HOURS LATER BECAUSE THE AUTHOR DOESN’T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE

The beta and Chimera lay in their new bed. Tired from the emotional stress of the day. They were cuddling, with Theo laying half on Liam, and Liam hugging the other boy. There was a knock on the door. “Come in!” Liam yelled. Scott walked in to the room, eyes softening at the sight in front of him. Liam sat up, moving his sleeping boyfriend into his lap. “What’s up Scott?” “I just wanted to see how you’re doing. This has been a long day for you.” Liam smiled at his Alpha’s caring nature. “We’re good, exhausted but good. If they were like that then I’m happy we left. That wasn’t a good environment for our baby to grow up in and it wasn’t a good environment for us either.” Scott nodded. “You’re probably ready to sleep, we have school tomorrow. Sleep well!” And with that he left. Liam lay back down and fell asleep. (A/N: Pretend that Scott, Malia, Stiles and Lydia are still in school.) 

TIME-SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY

The pack all stood by Scott’s locker. After Liam and Theo told them of the events of yesterday they were all pissed. “When I get to them-“ Malia growled, eyes glowing. She especially had grown protective of the couple. She thought if them as her younger brothers, and would protect them with everything she had. The bell rang and they all dispersed to their classes. Liam, Theo and Mason all had gym. After the explained to Lydia’s mom their situation, she had told the gym teachers and the nurse that Theo was excused from gym class for the time being. The rest of them played basketball, and Liam could hear Theo making fun of them from the sidelines where he was sitting. After class when they were changing, Liam saw some boys from the baseball team go up to Theo. He finished up and walked over to a place near where they were, curious. What he heard almost made him shift and claw their eyes out. There were three of them and Liam didn’t know their names. He called them Assbutt 1, Assbutt 2 and Assbutt 3 (A/N: Assbutt is the supreme insult) Assbutt 1 started “Why are you sitting out?” Theo ste his jaw and in a hard voice said “None of your business.” Assbutt 2 spoke up. “Are you to fat for class?” That sentence made Liam growl, and he saw Theo’s head tilt in his direction, telling him not to get involved yet. “No. I have a condition where I can’t I’d gym for a few months. In about 3 weeks I’ll be back and I’ll kick your asses.” Assbutt 3 spoke up this time. “Oh please. You used to be strong but now you can’t even play basketball. If like to see you try.” Theo smirked and Liam almost felt bad for the Assbutt Trio. That was the same smirk Theo had when he killed Scott. It’s scary. Theo leaned in and said “I have a kill count over 20. That’s only counting the ones I killed with my hands. At least 30 other deaths are in my hands. Now do you really want to cross me?” They all stared at him with their mouths open. Liam could smell their fear. It made him smile. His boyfriend was a badass. “Oh and don’t try to tell anyone this, they won’t believe you. Run along now.” Assbutts 1 and 3 ran away but Assbutt 2 stayed. “You expect me to believe that?” Theo smiled dangerously, “I’s true. I could name every single person if you’d like?” Liam could tell the Assbutt was getting nervous. “Sure..?” Theo brought out. A list. “The first 24 I killed with my bare hands. The other 32 are dead because of me. I’ve changed but don’t think I’m afraid to add to that count.” The Assbutt took the list and looked up all the names. After he was done he stared at Theo. “Yo-you did this?” “I’m not proud but yes.”the Assbutt dropped the list and ran. Liam walked over to the Chimera “You okay?” He was proud of his boyfriend but knew that those were bad memories. When they first got together Theo showed Liam that very list, and Liam knew how much he hated what he did. “I’m good” Liam kissed Theo. “C’mon baby. I got distracted by your badassery and it’s the middle of third period.” They walked off to their respective classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would also like to say how much I appreciate everyone who has read this. It means so much to me. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Last chapter! Enjoy!

After everyone finished showering Coach called them all to the middle of the room for a meeting. He was yelling at them for the loss, even though they only lost by one point. Liam was snapped out of his thoughts by Coach yelling “Dumbar, get your ass up here!” Liam tentatively stepped forward. “What’s up Coach?” The Coach’s face got red “What’s up? I’ll tell you what’s up!! Your phone kept ringing all throughout the game! It-“ the angry man was cut off by, you guessed, Liam’s phone. This time it was the basic RINGG RINGG sound. That was Deaton. It made Liam nervous ‘Why is Deaton calling? Something must have happened.’ He mused. The Coach lowered his voice dangerously, “Is that your phone, Dumbar?” Liam shuffler his feet “Yes Coach.” The other players watched in amusement and a bit of fear. “Why don’t you answer it?” Liam put the phone up to his ear “On speaker Dumbar.” Liam put the phone on speaker and hit the green button. As the call connected Liam could hear the voices of his pack. All of them except Theo, that is. “Dr Deaton! What’s wrong? Why has everyone been calling me? Did something happen? Where’s Theo?” Liam could see confusion on the faces around him. The person on the other end took a deep breath. Liam could tell it wasn’t Deaton, as Deaton’s voice was further away from the phone. “Liam! Baby beta!” Ah, it was Stiles. “Stiles? What’s going on?” “Um so you know your baby.” His teammates mouths dropped open. Liam could hear someone whisper “His what?!” Paying it no mind, Liam answered “Yeah, what about the baby? Are they okay? What’s going on?” “Nothings wrong with them, but you have to come down to the animal clinics.” In the background Liam could hear a baby crying. “Stiles, please tell me your saying what I think your saying?” Liam was caught between being extremely happy and extremely scared, is he a dad? “Yeah I am. Get down to the animal clinic to meet your kid!” His team let out a collective “Holy Shit!” And Liam could tell that Stiles heard it too. “Liam, are you on speaker?” Liam’s head turned to the shocked faces around him “Ye-yeah...”. Stiles snorted. “That’s an oof. Okay dude, get down here now. Theo’s about to wake up and Deaton doesn’t think it’ll be good for him to wake up without you there.” And with that Stiles hung up. Liam jumped into action, grabbing his bag and turning to face his Coach. He gave a rushed, “I’ll explain next week.” And sprinted off to the animals clinic. 

TIME-SKIP TO THE ANIMAL CLINIC 

Liam arrived just in time to see Theo wake up. He was already healed from his surgery, thanks to his Chimera healing powers. Liam saw that they had pulled up a cot for Theo to rest on. “Hey baby wolf! Ready to meet our kid?” Speechless, Liam could do nothing but nod and sit next to Theo on the cot. As if on que, Derek emerged from the back holding a bundle. Deaton followed, and told them “It’s a boy!” Derek places the bundle in Theo’s arms. “What are you gonna name him?” Asked Scott. Liam looked at Theo silently telling him to pick, as he had carried the baby for the past two months, Liam thought he should be able to name him. “We’ll call him, Noah.” Liam looked at Noah, and felt his heart melt. He knew he’d do anything for this little bundle. In the back of his mind, he noticed the pack leaving to give the family some privacy. Liam looked at his boyfriend who was practically glowing with happiness. He kissed Theo and turned to Noah. They spent the next few minutes holding their baby and talking quietly to him. 

TIME-SKIP TO 30 MINUTES LATER

Deaton walked into the room. “Why don’t you boys head back to Scott’s to get situated.” Theo nodded and stood up, bringing Noah with him. It was Liam who spoke next “Thank you for all you’ve done.” Deaton smiled at him. They left the exam room to find Scott waiting for them. They had brought Theo’s truck so Theo handed Noah to Liam and took the keys from Scott. The trio hopped in the truck and drove back to Scott’s house. Once they got back they walked quietly to their room, which was outfitted with all the baby stuff they could possibly need, thanks to a baby shower thrown by the pack a few weeks prior. They fed Noah and put him in the little crib next to their bed. They lay down and quickly fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next few days were spent learning how to do the whole parenting thing. It was stressful but they had never been happier. All too soon, Monday rolled around and they knew they had to go to school. They decided to leave Noah with Melissa, as school was not a baby-friendly place. It was odd getting ready for school, as over he past few days they had more-or-less set up a routine. They showered, fed Noah, got dressed, ate, handed Noah to Melissa and jumped in Theo’s truck heading to school. Liam was dreading school, as he knew rumors of his phone call would have speed by now. Theo was up to date on the situation, and they both were expecting the worst when it came to the school day. They weren’t disappointed. As they walked through the halls, holding hands, they got a lot of stares and whispers. Liam tensed as he and Theo were dragged into the boys’ locker room, where his team was waiting. “Liam!” That came from Nolan his co-captain. “Mind telling us what that phone call was all about?” Liam saw Theo smirk and internally groaned. That was the face Theo made when he decided to be a little shit. “Not particularly.” “He asked Liam not you.” That was Gabe. He was annoying and a bully. Liam glared at him and asked “What do you want to know?”. Nolan also shot Gabe a glare and answered “We want to know what’s going on? Baby? And if you do have a baby, why are you holding hands with a guy?” Expecting the questions, Liam and Theo has met with the pack and cane up with a story. Theo looked at Nolan and said “Liam and I are dating. The baby is his and mine. Well, not mine by blood but he’s mine.” Liam could see Gwen open her mouth, probably to ask who the mother is and jumped in with a “The mother isn’t from Beacon Hills. She died while giving birth.” Liam could see many of his teammates deflate at that. “I’m sorry for your loss.” He couldn’t tell who said that but responded with a “It’s okay. I didn’t know her well but she will be missed.” Nolan spoke up again “One more question, why did the person on the phone tell you to go to an animal clinic? Wouldn’t you got to a hospital?” Theo answered that one “Yes. Animal clinic is just a code for the hospital, as we didn’t know who was listening and wanted to make sure no one followed, as this was a private moment.” Seemingly satisfied, the tens trickled out, leaving Theo and Liam. After a few seconds of silence Theo said “That went well” Liam chuckled and made a sound of agreement. Then the bell rang and they hurried off to their next classes. 

TIME-SKIP TO LAST PERIOD

Liam was ready for the day to be over. Being away from Noah this long made him nervous. He just wanted to get through this last class without any problems. BUZZ BUZZZ Liam groaned. His phone was ringing. Of course. His biology teacher looked at him. He raised his hand and asked if he could take this call “Liam. Why don’t you answer the phone on speaker? If it’s that important.” He sighed and answered the phone, on speaker. As the person on the other end started talking he regretted answering. It was Jenna. He hasn’t talked to her or David since The Incident that left him living at Scott’s. “Liam! I’m so happy you picked up!” Liam snorted. “I’m sure you are what do you want Jenna? I thought you wanted us out hmm?” He saw his teacher raise an eyebrow, obviously recognizing the voice for that of his so-called mother. “Liam. We were just surprised! I mean it was an odd situation and think we should talk this out!” Liam thought it over “What’s the catch? We’re not putting Noah up for adoption. We’re happy without you.” Liam heard her sigh “Liam. Stop being irrational! You’re eighteen! You can’t be a dad!” Liam felt himself get angry. “I can’t be a dad? Jenna, I am a dad. I have an amazing son that I have been taking care of perfectly fine. I have a real family that helps me out! I have an amazing boyfriend who loves me and Noah. I’m doing just fine!” Liam could see his classmates and teacher’s shock. “But Liam-“ “No but. You stopped being my mom the second you threw us out. Don’t call me again.” And with that he hung up. He sighed and walked to the front of the room. So I guess you have questions right? Everyone nodded. “If you have a question raise your hand” everyone’s hands went up. “Okay. I’ll call on each of you and you can ask me a question.” He got a lot of the same questions over and over. He tried to be as truthful as possible “Where do you live?” “With a friend” “You’re a dad?” “Yes.” “Who’s the baby mama?” “None of your business.” “You said you have a boyfriend, but a baby? How does that work?” “I got my ex pregnant and then got together with my boyfriend my ex was an amazing woman who completely understood. She and I were good friends.” “You talk about her like she’s dead? Why?” “She died giving birth to Noah, my son.” “Who’s your boyfriend?” “Theo Raeken.” That one got a lot of shocked gasps. He internally smiled at that. It went like that for a while before the bell rang. The kids all ran out, ready for the day to be over. Liam went to leave but was stopped by a “Mr. Dunbar, a word?” From his teacher he slowly stepped back into the room and said “Yes?” Mr Loelphantice, the teacher, asked “How are you doing? That’s a lot of responsibility for a teenager.” Liam almost laughed at that ‘If only he knew’ he thought to himself. “I’m good. It’s hard work, but it’s worth it.” Mr. Loelphantice smiled. “You may leave now.” Liam practically sprinted out to Theo’s truck. He hopped in and smiled. They drove back to Scott’s and later that night, while he was holding his son, with his boyfriend next to him, he realized he was content. He had everything he could ever want. He had his family, as weird as they were, and that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Noted: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic! Leave kudos and comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! Please send kudos and comment! Constructive criticism is always welcome! I’ll do my best to respond to comments!


End file.
